Trust me, a kiss is a terrible thing to waste
by Cid Dante
Summary: implied mild vincid Vincent is forced to go a party where Cid promised him that he would have fun but ends up being even more miserable


Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy VII. Squaresoft do so, please, don't sue

A/N…this kinda sprang from my mind. This one is a really personal story to me as it is kinda based on real life.

Hopefully, ya'll will enjoy it.

__

Rocket town, after the 2nd launch………

Trust me…it'll be fun.

Those words kept ringing in his mind as he sat quietly in the corner. Fun…huh, maybe for the rest of the team but not for him.

The music was in full force and the party full swing. Everyone was dancing and falling around each other in a happy drunken state. Celebrating the fact that Shin-ra Rocket Number 26 had finally hauled her sorry looking ass off the ground and into the heavens.

Celebrating for the possibilities that were going to be taken from them in a space of a few weeks. Nothing said could of dampened the growing mood that had built by the surprise launch of the craft.

Not even his dour mood could destroy the team's enthusiasms about having a good time. He watched as Cloud and Tifa joined in on some weird dance that he vaguely recalled, Cloud getting the steps wrong and causing Tifa to wince every time he trod on her toes.

That he found amazing as the dance steps were actually told to you in the form of the lyrics.

Cait Sith or the small cat part of him, jigged quite the thing from his place on top of the mog. His small grey and white head bouncing in time with the music, getting most of the dance steps right.

Yuffie was happily sampling the various snacks and punches that had been laid out. Her eyes slightly glazed over as she scanned the room for potential easy pickings but she would stop when Barret glared at her from his place at the other end of the buffet table.

The large man bobbing his own head in time with the music as well, trying to pluck up the courage to ask one of the young woman in the town for a dance around the room.

Red XIII sat in the corner, happy to be pet by the local children and stun them when he spoke. The amount of times he must of heard 'Oh, that's way cool!' must of counted into the hundreds by now.

He'd managed to pick out most of the group he was travelling with, only one man had managed to avoid his dark glares. The man who had dragged him here, saying it would be _fun._

If he wanted fun, then he would of shoved red hot pokers in his eyes or preferably the pilot who had placed him here. He was not having fun. He didn't want to dance, drink or socialise with anyone.

Last time he had tried to socialise with anyone, he'd been left rather embarrassed and down hearted. In particular, he didn't want to interact with Cid.

"Wanna try a Big Toad?" a glass of bright green alcohol was shoved under his nose, the tiny gas bubbles from it leaping quite happily from the stubby glass.

Try as he might, he couldn't help but curl his lips up in disgust as the drink remained under his nostrils. It didn't smell that vile but the colour was a little worrying.

"Not that bad," the hand that held it raised it a little further, not really wanting his team mate to miss out on the brand new drink he'd been introduced to.

"No," Vincent said harshly, "Go pester Cloud."

Cid Highwind raised an eyebrow and turned round to check where the leader of the troupe was. He _could _go and give Cloud the drink but then, Cloud didn't look like he wanted to slash his wrists anytime soon.

"Nah," Cid replied, he offered the drink again to Vincent, "Try it."

Rather childishly, Vincent pouted. He crossed his arms, hoping to scare Cid into moving away from him or at the least, tell him to go back to the airship.

"I don't want to," Vincent hissed, "Just…leave me alone."

The blonde pilot wasn't for giving up. He couldn't discern if it was the alcohol in his system or if it was the fact that he had been smoking something that his age old friend Mike had sworn was tobacco but he would be damned if he was going to let Vincent sit around and look like Count Dracula for the evening yet again.

The Gold Saucer sprang to mind, he hadn't gotten Vincent drunk but the man had been a little bit more open to having fun. Been willing to share a few facts about himself.

Was Vincent feeling bad about the kiss that Cid had pulled out of just when Vincent thought they had had a connection?

Nah, couldn't of been that. Vincent wasn't that way. He was moping over his girl.

Yet…had Vincent been flirting with him? Giving him small smiles and looks when the others weren't looking and sharing rooms with each other, hell, beds.

The times when Vincent had sneaked looks when he was bandaging the older blonde up after a rough battle. How readily Vincent would share his cape when the nights got bitterly cold up in the mountains of the north.

Was he really that deaf not to hear how Vincent's breath had quickened on those nights and was he began to doubt whether or not that it had been Vincent's weapon underneath the cloak between them.

__

Would explain why he is being a prissy bitch, the alcohol deduced for him, _I think he has a thing for you and you blew him off when ya broke that kiss._

"Aww for…" he placed the drink down carefully on the floor, regretting the action as soon as he stood up. Everything in the room moved, the dancers looked like they were moving in fast forward.

Vincent looked up, only to find that Cid was standing with his back turned to him. A sigh escaped his lips, why was he still standing there?

The music had changed to something a lot more upbeat and that only caused yet another headache on the growing list he was having. Why was Cid so interested in having fun with him, was he intending to blow him off yet again?

"You're still here," Vincent muttered.

Cid turned round, blinking to get Vincent in focus. The man sitting seemed to spin round in circles for a long time before finally setting for a slow spin. A yawn escaped his mouth, stretching muscles he never knew existed in his face.

"Wanna go fer a walk?" Cid offered with a smile.

"Where to?" Vincent locked eyes with the smaller blonde in front of him or tried to at least.

The blonde shrugged with a smug grin, "I dunno. Um…ah yeah! I need some more booze. Yuffie kinda drank the rest of the stuff that makes up the Big Toad."

__

Oh joy…more booze. Do I really want to be the only one tomorrow saying I-told-you-so to all those who wake up with hangover? Vincent regarded the option for a long moment.

His decision was taken from him as he was dragged up by the arm by the drunken captain. The pair bumping into a few excitable dancers as they made their way to the exit.

The fresh air and the almost immediate silence as the door opened and closed was almost stunning. Vincent took a deep breath of the cool night air, closing his eyes.

Cid had placed a steadying hand on the wall, closing his eyes for a reason other than bliss. He'd paled as he covered his mouth with one hand. His body telling him that he had had way to much to drink.

"So," Vincent had crossed his arms again, "Where to captain?"

The captain looked blank for a second as he opened his eyes, where were they going again? Why had he dragged Vincent outside?

"I pissed you off in any way?" Cid scratched an itch on his nose, wondering if being blunt with the man would solve his problems.

"No," again that one word syllable that Vincent used so often.

Watching his feet move closer to Vincent, Cid took careful steps, not wanting to fall flat on his ass.

"So we're cool then?" Cid placed a hand on his shoulder, a little surprised to see Vincent's lip curl in annoyance at the touch.

No answer, not even the word no. Just the dangerous look in the man's eyes as he stared straight ahead.

"If this is about the Gold…"

"Don't flatter yourself," Vincent said coldly.

"How bout letting me…"

"Don't bother."

"You aint being fair…" Cid tried to finish his statements but only found them being cut off by the dark haired man.

"So what."

The mayor of Rocket Town ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the pins and needles that seemed to of worked through it. Nothing he said would of made any difference to Vincent.

"I'm sorry," Cid shrugged.

The two words caught Vincent off guard from the look on his face. The two red irises blinked slowly as he gazed at something at his feet. A hand raised his face to Cid's blue eyes.

A look of playful smugness flashed across the blonde's tanned features, "See, I can admit when I'm wrong."

The playful smugness fell and was replaced by a more softer look as he gazed into Vincent's red eyes. He stepped closer, trying to bridge the gap that had formed.

Vincent could smell the sweetness of the drink Cid had been drinking on the blonde's breath but he stepped back. Breaking the trance that Cid had managed to form.

"A kiss is a terrible thing to waste," Vincent smiled sadly.

Cid cocked his head to one side, not really understanding why Vincent had pulled out of the kiss and the words he had given for an explanation.

"You…don't want me?" Cid sounded hurt and rejected at those words, his blue eyes darting around for the answer he could of sworn that was there a few minutes ago.

Vincent sighed, he did want the blonde but not drunk. He wanted the blonde to scream his name in passion while sober and wake up feeling warm and fuzzy afterwards. Not feeling like he had went a couple of rounds with one of SOLDIER's elite crack commando squad.

"Trust me, I do but not like this," Vincent offered as he planted a small kiss on Cid's head before heading off in the direction of the Highwind.

Those words kept ringing in Cid's mind as he was left alone with his own muddled and drunken thoughts.

__

Trust me…


End file.
